one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyramid Head VS The Keeper
Pyramid Head VS The Keeper '''is the tenth episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits Pyramid Head from the Silent Hill series against The Keeper from the Evil Within series. Description It's not everyday you see monsters with objects for heads. But that doesn't mean they're not wet-your-pants terrifying. Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Pyramid Head.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES The Keeper.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Silent Hill It was foggy in Silent Hill just like any other day. But today was different. Something had somehow ended up here. It was a tall humanoid that was resembled a butcher. But how often do you see a butcher with a safe for a head? Not only that, but it carried a large meat tenderizer hammer with a spike on the opposite side. In his other hand, it held a sack, in which spikes poked out of it in various places. Silent Hill's newcomer was named '''The Keeper. The Keeper had meet some other people there. Good people, honest people, people who didn’t deserve what that...that thing ''did to them. Why was he spared and they had to die? He didn’t know that answer but he knew a way to make the thing pay. That's what brought him here. Whatever it was sent after it knew it was here, and it was close. '''Pyramid Head '''tossed aside the spent mannequin when thoughts entered it’s head once more but it felt something different. The sins it saw were not surrounded in grief but in rage. Rage directed at it. But sins were sins and this person shall not go unpunished. Pyramid Head turned around to see (or rather hear I guess) the source of the sins. The Keeper raised his hammer as he prepared for a fight.. Pyramid Head simply responded by picking up it’s sword. The two just stood there as the fog thickened. '''NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT!' The Keeper swung his hammer, but Pyramid Head was able to avoid it. He swung his sword, causing The Keeper's chest to bleed. The Keeper looked at it's wound, then back at Pyramid Head before swinging his sack. Unfortunately for The Keeper, Pyramid Head also avoided it. Pyramid Head swung his sword again, but The Keeper managed to dodge the slash. It then caught Pyramid Head off guard by slamming the top of his hammer down on his opponent's head. Pyramid Head dropped his sword and placed both hands on his head. The Keeper swung his sack, slapping Pyramid Head across the "face". Somehow, his head wasn't torn off by The Keeper's attack. He glared at The Keeper before picking up his sword. However, The Keeper hammered Pyramid Head's shoulder. Both could hear a disgusting CRACK! But Pyramid Head wasn't going to lower his guard. He thrust his sword into The Keeper. Blood dripped off of Pyramid Head's sword and onto the ground. Pyramid Head let go of his sword and placed one hand on his shoulder, only receiving pain. But Pyramid Head should have been paying attention, as The Keeper was preparing to smash the top of Pyramid Head's head with his sack. But it was too late. The Keeper then whacked Pyramid Head three more times before preparing to hammer Pyramid Head's chest. However, Pyramid Head grabbed the hammer and forced it out of The Keeper's hand. He threw it away and began punching The Keeper. He may not have had his sword, but he still had his fighting skills. Eventually, a mighty punch to the "face" knocked The Keeper onto his back. Pyramid Head placed his foot on The Keeper's chest and pulled his sword out of his opponent's body. With his foot still on The Keeper, Pyramid Head raised his sword. However, The Keeper whacked Pyramid Head's leg with his sack, causing him to fall down. The Keeper got up and mercilessly whacked the downed Pyramid Head with his sack. He then kicked Pyramid Head onto his back and grabbed his throat. However, Pyramid Head squeezed The Keeper's arm until he broke it, forcing The Keeper to release him. Pyramid Head quickly grabbed his sword and swung it. The Keeper's head flew into the air and landed on the ground. The Keeper's headless body collapsed. He had been punished. He had met the same fate as those who were punished by Pyramid Head. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... PYRAMID HEAD! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Monsters themed One Minute Melees